


Awkward

by Blue_Parakeet_Yeet



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Because I cant find much for Bazz and Ledo, Just a rushed fic, M/M, Slight fluff, so I decided to make my own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Parakeet_Yeet/pseuds/Blue_Parakeet_Yeet
Summary: Link startles three Zora, and makes one's day.
Relationships: Bazz/Ledo (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find much for the Bazz/Ledo ship so I wrote my own, except its rushed and messy because I had no plot.

They were quite the duo, Bazz and Ledo. One being the captain of the Zora Guard and the other a craftmaship’s apprentice. While the two didn’t get to spend much time together they did get to chat for a few minutes throughout the day.

Bazz walked up to the green Zora, watching as Ledo took great care in carving the intricate designs or the domain into the lumous stone pillars. “Ledo, how long have you been working on these?” The male jumped, quickly glancing up at the other. Bazz chuckled watching the other let out a sigh of relief.

“Dear Hylia, Bazz, you scared me,” The other placed a hand on his chest, glancing up at the other. Bazz smiled, running his fingers across the design before Ledo swatted it away. “It’s not done yet, please don’t chip it.”

“Sorry, you’ve done a great job,” The black zora replied, his hand finding its way to the others cheek. Ledo’s face was flushed. He was easy to embarass.  
“Thanks,”

The two became deep in conversation, along with other things. Enough so that they didn’t hear the shorter hylian walk into the domain.  
Bazz had Ledo pushed back against the pillar, his hands pressed against the green zora’s chest and hip. Ledo’s head was tilted against the wall as Bazz nipped at his neck, leaving punctures and cuts-

“Uh, Bazz? Not to interrupt, but do you know where Sidon is?” Link awkwardly asked, the two male zoras quickly pulling away from each other. Ledo was looking down at the hylian, his face flushed and breathing erratic. Bazz was no better.

“U-uh, yes,” His voice was hesitant. “He should be somewhere in the throne room. Maybe the market?” Link shrugged, mumbling a ‘thank you’ before strolling into central Zora’s Domain.

The two were silent for a handful of seconds before looking back over at each other. The mood was ruined… unfortunately.

Ledo broke the silence, “Well that was awkward…” He fixed his fins and picked his tools back up.

“Y-yeah,” Bazz stuttered, fixing his chest plate. While it was common for some zora to get rowdy, the two never took it very far. “Let’s just hope he doesn’t go blabbering to the prince about it.”

“Sidon! I just witnessed something unholy!” Link shouted as he walked up the stairs to the throne room. When he reached the top he heard the bellowing laugh of the king.

“My my Link, quite early to be shouting about such things,” Dorphean chided, causing the hylian to blush.

“Sorry King Dorphean, I thought Sidon was in here too,” He admitted, looking around for the prince. “Do you know where he could be?”

The king thought for a moment, “I think he’s under the domain. He might be training with some of the guards.

Link thanked the king and walked out, to lazy to climb down the stairs, instead paragliding the twenty feet down. He walked over to the blue zora whose name he constantly forgot. He just referred to him as ‘the diving guy’. It worked, Sidon always knew who he was talking about. He liked to impress the guy every now and then. His ‘run and jump dives’ usually seemed to catch the other’s attention, producing a whoop and holler from him.

He hit the water, his feet finding the lakes bottom, before pushing off and breaking the surface. From where he was he could easily find a handful of zora standing by the waters edge, intently watching the lake. He swam over to the group and plopped down next to them.

“So what are we watching?” He asked, startling yet another zora.

“Oh my! Link! You scared me. Not much, the prince and Gaddison are under water, they should be back up soon,”

Link waited for a few minutes, his attention drifting away as he dipped his feet in the water. When the two finally did come above the water Sidon’s face lit up. “Link!” He shouted and the blonde opened his arms, waiting for the prince to scoop him up.

Sidon walked over and gathered Link in his arms, cradling the smaller. “My pearl! You’re back! So what have you been up to?” Sidon had practically forgotten about the other guards, his tail flapping from side to side as he chatted with his beloved.

Link happily took in the attention, filling Sidon in on how he traveled to Rito Village to stock up on baking ingredients and spend some time with Kass again.  
“Kass is cool, he’s got five daughters, and his wife’s cool too. I just don't talk to her that often,” Link rambled. “I like to stand on Revali’s landing and use his gale over and over against just to piss off his soul. He’s a dick. I don't have the heart to tell Teba though, I just let him believe Revali was great.”

The two walked past the community pools, headed towards the stairs. Link caught a glimpse of Ledo and Bazz in one of the pools reminding him of earlier. “So in the month I was gone, when did that happen.” He asked, motioning to the two zora.

Sidon was silent for a few moments before he burst out laughing. “Oh my dear Link, many years. Perhaps you haven't been in the domain long enough to see all of its wonders.”

Link thought for a moment. “Yeah, perhaps not.”


End file.
